


White Noise

by audioanon



Series: Rhythm [5]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioanon/pseuds/audioanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko plays out a much needed confession, albeit in the most roundabout manner possible. Nonon brings out the drugs, fun for all involved parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbles and Babbles

"Umf, Nonon-" I stutter, trying to get a word in edgewise. Nonon just hums in response and returns to sucking my nipple. "Seriously, Satsuki is one room over!" I push her face up, and she props her head up on her elbow, and rolls her eyes.

"Listen, slacker, your sister is probably asleep, and the music is turned up so damn loud that even if she were awake she can't hear a thing. So just calm your tits and let me get back to work here." 

"But-"

"You're the one who called me over here, so you have zero right to complain." I get ready to argue, but Nonon returns to her previous position on my chest, effectively silencing me. I let out a rather loud groan and cover my mouth, my hand moving to the back of Nonon's head and entangling my fingers in her hair, encouraging her. Suddenly, Nonon stops, and just starts to quietly giggle. I look up at her, suspicious.

"Uh, what?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but for some reason I just started thinking about _Story of The Eye_ and I can't stop laughing," Nonon manages to gets out before she devolves into full-blown cackling.

"Shut up!" I hiss, still conscious of Satsuki.

"I mean, here I am, sucking your tits, and it like a metaphor, am I REALLY sucking your tits or am I back in the endless circle of eyes and testicles?" I sigh deeply, a look of pure annoyance on my face.

"Actually, tits are not in Bataille's metaphoric chain, the chain is eyes, testicles, and eggs. You should know this, we have a paper due on surrealist materialism due next week."

"Wow, Buzz Killington, way to ruin the fun."

"Nothing about _Story of The Eye_ is fun, I mean the main characters fuck and murder a priest, then cut out his eye and stick it up Simone's vagina."

"Yeah, it's fucking hilarious."

"You have a twisted sense of humor." 

"Call it what you want. Either way, you seem to like it well enough," Nonon says, wagging her eyebrows.

"Can we please stop talking about _Story of The Eye_?" 

"But it's a surrealist masterpiece!" Nonon says in a animated, sarcastic tone, and I just stare back, unamused.

"Fine, fine, jesus you're boring," she huffs. I roll my eyes, and Nonon smiles.

"Now who's gonna have their eyeballs stuck in the back of their head?"

"Dude you seriously remember that?" I ask, embarrassed. 

"Of course I remember that. I have forgotten literally zero of that night, including the way you looked at me when you sucked your fingers. That was probably my favorite part." I blush at this, and Nonon lowers her voice to a whisper. "Maybe I can get you to look at me like that again." I shiver involuntarily at her tone. 

"Well you're gonna have to try- _real_ , hard, _fuck_." As I say this, my voice already shaky, Nonon runs her index finger over my labia—it catches me off guard—and I buck my hips, gasping out the words. 

"Seriously? I barely even did anything," Nonon say, shaking her head.

"Hey, shut the fuck up, asshole," I hiss back, grinding my crotch against her. "I'm fucking hot and bothered here, thanks to you, and now you wanna talk?" 

" _Hot and bothered_? Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"Are you going to fuck me, or not?" I whine, annoyed.

"Well, you did ask nicely..." I groan.

"Nonon, _please_." She grins and turns her attention back to my crotch. "Here, maybe we can make some headway on _this_ ," Nonon says, ghosting over my clit, and I moan softly, "and you can tell me something about your past." 

"Can you _please_ not right now?" I ask, voice breathy.

"No," Nonon says, smirking. "Come on, start with something easy. Maybe, like, something about your sister."

"You're _fingering_ me, and you wanna talk about _Satsuki?"_ I say, my voice hitching as Nonon rubs my clit between index finger and thumb. She rolls her eyes, snorting.

"Like, why do you two have different last names?"

" _Seriously_ -" I inhale sharply, and lean my head back into the pillow and close my eyes. "Holy crap, whatever that was with your fingers, do it again." Nonon chuckles and obeys, going back to the previous motion. " _Fuck-"_  I groan, andshe continues, speeding up and sucking on my neck. She grabs my hand, and presses it against her cheek, sticking my thumb into her mouth. I feel her tongue encase my thumb, and I press my other hand against the small of her back. My toes curl inward, my back arches, and I bite down on her thumb as I orgasm, moaning her name. When my body stops spasming, I watch her eyes as she pulls her hand back up to her face and brushes her hair back behind her ear. My eyes are half-lidded, and Nonon smirks. 

"Ow, that fucking hurt... Could you have bitten down any harder?"

"Fuck you." 

"Well, now that you're not distracted, why do you and your sister have different last names?" I give Nonon the most pointed look I can given my condition, and she just gestures for me to talk. I sigh and pull her against my chest, her head resting on my sternum, and I'm twiddling a strand of her hair around my finger in my anxiety.

"I changed my name," I say, speaking slowly. "Laugh all you want, but Matoi is my dad's surname."

"What was wrong with Kiryuin?" 

"I'm not overly-fond of the Kiryuin name. After my mom died, I wanted to distance myself from it."

"Wait so _both_ your parents are dead?"

"Yeah, my mom died a little less than two years after my dad."

"So what happened to you and Eyebrow Queen after your mom died?"

"We lived with a close family friend and his nephew after that, although I was rarely there. I, uh, spent most of the four years until I left for college living with my roommate, Mako, and her family. I guess I kinda was going through a rough time and rebelled against anything related to the Kiryuins. I basically think of the Mankanshokus as my second family. It's complicated."

"Sounds complicated. And depressing"

"The logistical stuff is easy to talk about," I say, shrugging. "The fact that I lost my parents at this point is so remote to me it doesn't really factor into the issues I have now."

"You're saying that both your parents being dead doesn't _bother_ you anymore?" Nonon asks, raising her eyebrows.

"I mean yes and no. I miss my dad all the time. But not on a conscious level anymore. He's not on my mind when I wake up, when I go to sleep, whenever anyone mentions things that used to make me think of him all the time. I mean, he's been dead eight years. It's just not a huge factor anymore."

"But what about your mom? Don't you miss her too?"

"Ah, not particularly. I guess the person she became after my dad died outweighed the person she was when he was alive." 

"Was she the one who, you know-" Nonon trails off at the end, sounding uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it was her. To me and Satsuki." I gulp, shutting my eyes a little too tight, my voice cracking. Once the floodgates have opened, I can't even seem to help myself, and the words just spill out, rushed and awkawrd. "I remember, the first time. We were all together, in the master, I mean, we slept together before, especially once my dad got sick, but afterwords too, even though Satsuki and I were too old for it. She needed us there, I guess, prove that we were real. And she really started drinking after my dad died, more than anyone should, but I didn't know about that at the time. She was in between us, and Satsuki and I couldn't see each other, but we could feel each other there, we knew that we weren't alone. And my mom, she keep turning back and forth, facing me and Satsuki repeatedly. At first, it was just kisses to the face, like motherly, but it escalated quickly. I was twelve, I didn't know what was happening, and I distinctly remember her pulling away after shoving her tongue down my throat and my heart was so incredibly fast, my mind racing, and I just _laid there as she did the same exact shit to Satsuki._ And I didn't say a goddamn thing, nothing." I reach up to wipe my eyes, breathing deeply. Nonon, surprisingly, is quiet.

"And when I woke up that morning, her hand was down my pants. That's how it started. And it went on for almost two years, right up until she died. Sometimes we were separate, sometimes together, and not once, _not once_ did I ever fight back. I don't know why, but it took me a long time to realize what she did wasn't ok, that it wasn't my fault."

"Of course is wasn't-"

"A twelve-year-old doesn't know the difference!" I practically shout, looking anywhere but at Nonon's face. "A twelve-year-old can't see past themselves, see the bigger picture, realize that not everything revolves around you. A kid hasn't developed the mental capacity to do so. I hated myself for so long, and in high school, I was so angry all the time. I basically stopped talking to Satsuki, to Soroi, to Iori, and I fought with anyone who crossed my path. I was terrifying. I don't know what pulled me out, what made me decide that this life was worth living, but something changed. And now, I'm still working to build a relationship with my remaining family. Satsuki and I have only even talked about this a couple of times, and it's a relatively new concept for the both of us."

"Wait, you changed your last name, but Satsuki didn't? Any reason behind that?"

"Satsuki is, well, less sentimental than I am, I guess. She didn't see a reason why she should. She's a Kiryuin, through and through." I close my eyes, trying to think of a good way to explain this. "I don't think that she accepted what happened after Ragyo died, and instead just pushed it aside for so long. She didn't get in fights like I did, instead, she threw herself into school, she's such a perfectionist, and acted like nothing was even wrong. But she did tell me about the stress nightmares she'd get. Like, when big tests were coming up or whatever, she'd have these horrifying dreams. I remember she told me about this one where she was like watching the dream, kinda like a movie, and this dad is searching for his daughter, and the police find her, but she's just this dead rotting corpse and the dad is so happy to see her, and he doesn't realize she's dead. But he figures it out, and tries to bring her back to life by sticking jumper cables in her eye sockets and electrocuting her. There were more too, where she was raped, killed, eaten alive, and had to watch me die in front of her." I suck in a deep breath, and pause before I continue.

"At the time, we never talked to each other about this stuff. And it eventually blew up in our faces. And after that, we finally cut all the shit and decided that being sisters was a better remedy than anything we could have done on our own. And we didn't forgive our mom, we just accepted what happened. We let go of the anger, the frustration, accepted we'd never really find out the why. And we moved past it. Kind of. I don't know if either of us is quite there yet. But it's a work in progress, I guess. If she were listening, she'd say this is a huge step, me telling you." I smile at that. 

"Well I'm very proud of you, slacker." 

"Wow, pipsqueak, you make me feel so good," I say, quirking a single brow and rolling my eyes.

"It's an art form, really," Nonon replies, and I grin, feeling light. "And seriously, thank you for telling me. Really." Nonon says sincerely, cupping my face.

"It wasn't quite as bad as I made it out to be. Me telling you."

"I could have told you that, dumbass," Nonon snorts.

"Can't you just let me have this? You can't can you?"

"Nope, sure can't. I'm here to ruin your moments, slacker." I roll my eyes at that, and Nonon laughs. And, at that moment, I feel so at ease, like everything is perfectly lined up, it's almost surreal. But, of course, it doesn't last long.


	2. Cunts and Blunts

Suddenly, I hear a pounding noise, and I realize it's Satsuki, slamming her fist into the wall.

"Will you turn down the music? I'm trying to sleep!" she shouts, and Nonon laughs at the panicked look on my face. She gets up out of bed and puts on her 'tits, clits, & bong hits' shirt, and walks out of my room. Curious, I follow her, and see that she's knocking on Satsuki's door. I curse and throw on a suitable amount of clothes for myself, and mouth 'what the fuck are you doing' to Nonon.

"Hey, Eyebrow Queen," Nonon yells through the door, ignoring me, "I have some weed, wanna smoke a blunt with me and your baby sister?" My eyes widen at Nonon's question, and they almost pop out my head when Satsuki actually opens the door, clad in just a pair of shorts and a sports bra, to join us.

"Wow, sis, I didn't think you'd come," I say apprehensively.

"Well, I'm full of surprises," Satsuki says back dryly, taking a seat on the chair opposite the couch. "Try to be a little bit quieter next time you plan on staying up past midnight." 

"Sorry, Satsuki," I say bashfully, turning my face away. At that point Satsuki rotates to face Nonon, who is carefully loading the weed into a paper with nimble practiced hands. 

"I assume Ryuko told you about our sordid family hisory," Satsuki remarks, absent-mindedly picking at her cuticles whilst looking Nonon right in the eyes. "Ryuko, you should learn to talk quieter when you're upset." My cheeks redden, and Nonon chuckles. 

"Yeah, I heard about your mom, Rapeyo," she replies, focusing on the blunt more than Satsuki.

"Rapeyo? I suppose that is a good nickname," Satsuki say while I let out an involuntary snort. 

"Sorry if that was insensitive," Nonon says, licking the paper closed. I find myself watching her tongue, licking, and then remember that I'm in front of Satsuki. _Stupid._

"No, I like the nickname," Satsuki says, smiling. "Fitting, albeit crude."

"Yeah, yeah, depressing stuff. We don't have to talk about it," Nonon says in a rushed tone. 

"It alright. I'm much more candid than my baby sister."

"Okay, I'm twenty years old guys, you fucks are a year older than me, can we cut the 'baby sister' crap?" I say, slightly annoyed.

"Absolutely not," Nonon says, smirking at me. Satsuki snorts. I just sigh, letting it go before I get too worked up. I know that in a fight of words, I stand no chance against Nonon and Satsuki combined.

"Now, lets fucking get high off some of the legal shit," Nonon smiles. "Slacker, pass me a lighter." I lean over and grab the one sitting on the coffee table and hand it to Nonon. _Wait, I just responded naturally to slacker, what the fuck. She's getting to me._

"Here's to amendment 64!" Nonon lights up the blunt and takes a hit, blowing the smoke in my face. "Oh wait, Ryuko's not 21, sorry but you can't hit this." I turn to face Nonon and breath deeply through my nose, giving her an 'are-you-shitting-me' look. Satsuki actually laughs, lets out an audible chuckle, and Nonon grins and passes her the joint. I watch Satsuki take the joint and hold it unnaturally between her fingers. Nonon and I quickly glance at each other, both of us thinking the exact same thing.

"Wait, Eyebrow Queen, have you ever smoked before?" Nonon asks, a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Yes," Satsuki snaps, a little too defensively. 

"Oh my god, I'm corrupting your sister," Nonon says gleefully to me, and I grin.

"Relax Satsuki," I say, holding back my own laughter. "You look like you're about to inhale poisonous gas."

"Is it that obvious?" she replies, sighing. I can swear I see a faint pink on her cheeks, but I'm sure I'm just imagining it.

"Dude, you look you're holding a bomb," Nonon says, laughing. She lacks any tact, and I roll my eyes and stand up to move over to Satsuki's side.

"Here sis," I say, crouching next to the chair, "watch me." I take the blunt from Satsuki's hand and take as big a hit as I can hold, coughing once the smoke exits my lungs.

"That doesn't look pleasant," Satsuki says apprehensively as I bend over from the exertion of coughing.

"Of course you're a cougher," Nonon sighs, predictably rolling her eyes at me. I give her the best glare I can, but I'm sure the effect is lost considering that I'm still hacking.

"Breath like your sucking through a straw," I say, positioning Satsuki's hands less awkwardly around the joint, "and hold it in your lungs as long as you can manage."

"No, don't breath like through a straw," Nonon interjects, "you'll just end up with keef in your mouth. Just take a deep breath." Satsuki looks a little overwhelmed, but takes a hit anyways, holding it for longer than I expected. Her eyes water and her face scrunches up from holding the smoke, but she breaths out steady, trying desperately not to cough. However, she does anyways, and quickly hands the blunt back to me.

"That was extremely unpleasant," Satsuki says, voice unnaturally high, still trying to hold back her coughing.

"Well, Eyebrow Queen, the benefits outweigh the costs," Nonon says as I pass her the joint. "Your a business major, I figured you'd appreciate the economics behind that. You gotta at least take one more hit though. If you don't get high I'll be disappointed." Once Nonon has taken another hit, she hands to joint back to me, and I immediately pass it to Satsuki.

"Here, you take this one, the closer it gets to the end the heavier the hit." Satsuki takes her last hit, the joint more than halfway gone, and manages to hold it in just as long as the first one and only lets out a few strangled coughs.

"See, sis, you're a natural." I smile and finish off the blunt with one more drag. I stamp it out in an empty cup on the coffee table, and lean back into the couch cushions, feeling the weed start to fuzz up my brain. A big goofy smile creeps up my face, and I scan the room, looking at both Nonon and Satsuki. Nonon looks pretty natural, she's flipping her phone into the air and catching it somewhat successfully. Satsuki, on the other hand, has a deep-set frown on her face, and I see her eyes darting back and forth rapidly.

"Woah, Satsuki, relax," I say, my voice languid, "if you freak out that's not gonna end well for you." 

"What exactly about this is fun?" she asks sharply.

"Just let go," Nonon chimes in, reaching for for her phone that somehow ended up on the other side of the room due to an errant toss. "The high is what you make it, Eyebrow Queen; _all hail the queen_ and her sexy legs." I smack Nonon upside the head.

"Seriously, Nonon, fucking stop that!" I practically growl, and Satsuki laughs. "I'll make Satsuki go put on more clothes."

"You wouldn't dare," Nonon says, faking shock, and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Satsuki, can you please go put on some pants? And maybe a shirt while you're at it" I ask, teeth gritted. 

"But your apartment is sweltering," Satsuki complains, and Nonon sticks her tongue out at me.

"Ha-ha, fuck you, Slacker," she chimes, a devilish grin creeping up her face.

"Fuck you, shrimp!" I yell back, balling up my fists. 

"Ryuko, calm down. She's just teasing you due to your overzealous reactions." Satsuki sounds concerned underneath her struggle to form multi-syllable words, and I try to contain my mounting frustration.

"Nonon, I know it's fucking hilarious to watch me get worked up," I say through gritted teeth, "but can you _please_  stop telling me how hot you think my sister is?" 

"Truly, I'm honored," Satsuki interjects, "but lets not have Ryuko spontaneously combust over here."

Nonon sighs deeply. "Alright, alright fine, I'll find something else that bugs the shit out of you and annoy you with that." 

"Hey thanks- Wait, seriously?" I groan, and Nonon grins. 

 "I wouldn't be me if I didn't constantly give you shit." I just roll my eyes.

"I don't understand why you put up with her, Ryuko," Satsuki says, her tone light and laughing. Right as I'm about to agree, Nonon interrupts me.

"We've gone over this before, Sister La Sister," Nonon grins, "the Slacker here can't get enough of my ass." My face flushes as Satsuki devolves into full blown laughing.

"Satsuki it's not funny!" I hiss, ready to strangle Nonon.

"Pretty sure it's funny, Slacker," Nonon manages to say even though she's giggling like a madman. Soon she collapses into a fit of laughter, and Satsuki quickly follow suit, hand on her knees and bent over. And then I find myself laughing too, and it's just the three of us, cackling at our own stupidity at one in the morning. Nonon and I start a round of 'dude do you fucking feel it?-yeah I fucking feel it,' while Satsuki mostly sits quietly, occasionally throwing in a random remark from time to time. The ramblings vary, from philosophical jargon to stupid shit about people we know from class. Satsuki putters out around 1:30, and heads to bed. I watch as she gets up from her seat, disoriented, and she stumbles. I giggle and ask if she needs help, but the stare she sends me in return answers that question pretty quickly. And then it's just Nonon and me, cuddling on the couch.

"This was nice, Slacker," Nonon says softly, leaning against my chest, "hanging out with your family. Now I just have to meet your roommate."

"I think Mako is coming back relatively soon, maybe even before Satsuki goes back to New York. I'll have to check with her, but I think that Friday they'll both be here in town."

"Dude seriously? Like in two days from now?"

"Yeah, gotta check with Mako though." I say, shrugging.

"When does Satsuki leave town?"

"Sunday morning, early. Where are you going with this?"

"Uzu has been trying to get all of us to see The Chainsmokers with him this Friday."

"Wait, I think he told me about them, they're the ones who made that selfie song right?"

"Yeah, that's them. Well, what do you think? I'm thinking if we can rope Ira, Houka, Mako, and Satsuki into it, it would probably be the funniest night of my entire life. Especially since I know that Uzu is gonna wanna roll."

"Do _you_ wanna roll?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"I dunno, maybe. Do you?"

"Sure," I say, smiling, "I can't think of a better group to get fucked up with—you, my older sister, my best friend, and the three most ridiculous human beings I've ever met."

"Well, if you're rolling, then I'll roll too," Nonon replies, kissing my neck. 

 "As long as we can find some," I say, kissing the top of her head back.

"Slacker, we live in Boulder and we're going to an EDM show. It would be unbelievable if we _couldn't_ find any drugs." I laugh despite myself.

"Very true, the Troll."

"Holy shit, don't ever call me that again, or I swear to god I'll never stop hitting on Satsuki." 

"Alright, alright, fine, jesus," I say, rolling my eyes. "Why do you let Uzu get away with it then?" 

"Sorry, but I'm not fucking Uzu, so I think that's a big difference." The slighest pink tinge rushes to my cheeks, but I don't think Nonon notices.

"Alright, Slacker, let's go to bed, I'm tired." I grin and hoist her up, carrying her in my arms like a princess.

"Godammit, put me down Ryuko!" she hisses, struggling in my arms, but my grip only tightens in response. 

"I can carry you over my shoulder like a sack of flour if that's preferable," I say, my smile widening. Nonon stops struggling and repositions herself so she is facing me and wraps her legs around my waist.

"Now, _this_ is more like it," she whispers, clutching my shoulders so hard I can feel her fingernails through my shirt. She starts sucking on my neck and I slam her against the wall for leverage, pulling up her face to pull her into a kiss. 

"Easy there, Slacker," Nonon says around my mouth, "even if your sister is asleep, she'll definitely wake up if you go banging around the apartment."

"You hush," I say, tone husky. Nonon actually listens and returns to kissing me. I'm sure I look awkward as hell as I kiss her with my eyes widen open, trying to maneuver to my bedroom. I kick the door open, almost falling in the process, and push Nonon down onto my bed, her legs still wrapped around me as I press into her chest, demanding. My hands move to her thighs, digging my fingers roughly into her skin.

"Ryuko," Nonon whispers, voice low and shaky, and I shiver at her tone. I stick one of my hands up her shirt, blindly groping at her breast. Nonon pulls her face away from mine and sucks on the sensitive skin below my ear.

"I can't believe you own a shirt that says 'tits, clits & bong hits.' Actually, scratch that, I totally can, it's so like you," I say, finding her nipple and tweaking it between my fingers.

"We can get you a matching one; it'll say 'cunts & blunts,' and then we can wear them to the concert together.," Nonon replies, smirking, then returns to sucking my neck. 

"Absolutely not," I hiss, cupping her ass with my other hand. Nonon grinds her hips into me, and I only hold her tighter.

"Fuck, Ryuko, hurry up and fuck me or something, I'm dying here," she whines, trying to find something productive to do with her hands but failing miserably. 

"What do you want me to do?" I ask seriously, pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

"Fuck, dude, use your mouth," she groans, squirming.

"Uh, I've never done that before, so help me out here," I reply, repositioning myself. I worm my way down, trailing my tongue across her stomach, pausing to pull down her shorts and underwear. 

"Just improvise. I'll tell you what is working and what isn't." I face her crotch, staring at her vagina, and I get nervous. I don't even know where to begin. 

"Uhhh..."

"Seriously? You got me off pretty good last time."

"I was drunk!" I say, looking up at her and blushing, "I didn't have the reservations I have now!" Nonon rolls her eyes.

"Must I really spell it out for you?" 

"No, no, I can do this," I say, taking a deep breath. Nonon twitches at the warm breath on her crotch, and entangles her fingers in my hair.

"Any day now," Nonon says, voice husky.

"Shut up," I snap, and move forward and give her a tentative lick from bottom to top. I see Nonon's lips part, and I smile deviously. I draw out 'f-u-c-k y-o-u' with my tongue, internally laughing. I doubt Nonon even notices; she's letting out these breathy sighs and pushing my face closer.

"Suck on my clit," she breaths, and I move back, taking a moment to find it, and when I do, I flick it with my tongue. Nonon growls in response.

"I said suck it, dammit!" she hisses, thrusting her hips into my face.

"No," I reply playfully, flicking it again, and Nonon moans.

"Ryuko, goddammit!" I narrow my eyes, a smile playing on my lips.

"Ask me nicely." In her frustration, Nonon slams my face into her crotch, but I refuse to take the bait. Instead, I circle her entrance with my tongue, giggling at Nonon's internal struggle.

"Ryuko, please," she whines, staring me down.

"Please what? Be specific," I reply, I staring right back at her.

"Please suck my clitoris," she moans, and I smile, diving back down and taking her in my mouth. Nonon lets out an incredibly loud moan, and I suck as hard as I can, thrusting a finger inside her. I pull back, grinning.

"Say my name." 

"Ryuko," she breathes, and I return to her clit.

"Ryuko-" she moans agains, repeating herself, getting louder and louder. I pump my hand back and forth, and pretty soon, Nonon is arching her back, letting out these primal moans and digging her heel into my side. She rides out her orgasm, and when she's done, I pull away, licking her thigh on my way back up to face her.

"That was mean," she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fuck off, you liked it," I say, rolling off her and laying on my back. Nonon curls up against me, stroking my hair.

"Well, I won't lie," she says back, voice fading, "I'll sleep like a baby tonight now." I smile back at her, leaning over to turn off the light, and adjust the music to a more reasonable volume, finally nodding off.


End file.
